The KCMCTV Midday News, First Edition
by Jacob R. Davis
Summary: Equestria's Cutie Mark Crusaders are taking a new approach in finding their cutie marks: broadcasting! Never before has such an experiment went this far! (ATTENTION! This story has been deprecated in favor of a new one, which will incorporate parts of this story.)
1. Intro: Prebroadcast Preparations

My Little Pony Fan-fiction #1

"KCMC News Midday Edition – Broadcast #1"

_Uploaded 15 March 2011_

Author: Jacob Davis

Date created: 28 February 2012

Writing format: TV script/teleprompter tape

_**Introduction – Pre-broadcast preparations**_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse – 11:25 AM

Meeting of the KCMC Television Crew

(ponies arguing)

Me (Jacob D.): KNOCK IT OFF! I'm not going to put together a badly produced telecast, and we are NOT going to go down as the station that failed due to a so-called "experiment" being brought on by these three unmarked ponies, so somepony think of something, and think of it fast!

Rainbow Dash; station manager: Try putting on something with a bit of speed! I've seen you watch Top Gear, maybe we could clear it up with the BBC to have them simulcast it here.

Me: Thanks for the tip, Rainbow, but I don't think that'll work. Your station is more suited for that show.

Twilight Sparkle; bookkeeping and sales: Try simulcasting this: The TSN Reader.

Me: Not good enough. The Twilight Sparkle Network is the only station to carry a video reading service! I want to keep it that way. Remember NHK Equestria? Anyone else wish to share?

Applejack; scheduling coordinator: I got it. There is a gap in the mid-day time slot that is usually used for paid programming. Maybe we should put a news department together, and put my Apple Bloom and her friends up as the desk anchors. That should fill that gap.

Pinkie Pie; catering and control room head: I think I'll agree with Applejack on this one, there's too much 'party' in those infomercials. Those are suited for evening hours, when we need to sign off. Let me put it like this: Put in an hour long news broadcast where the paid slots are, and move the paid slots to the dead of night.

Fluttershy; up-link operator: I think we're onto something here. But, instead of just Ponyville, why don't I set up a up-link feed to Canterlot, as well.

Rarity; camera pony: All that should put our new HD Betacams we've got several weeks ago to good use! But, also, we need a good look for the viewers.

Me: Enough! I heard enough today! A newscast anchored by the Crusaders would prove to be profitable indeed. And, Fluttershy's idea to up-link the broadcast to Canterlot would mean that KCMC would be picked up by an extra 750,000 ponies. That'll boost our viewer quota by 50%! SPIKE!

Spike the Dragon stumbles into the clubhouse

Spike: (dizzy) You...you rang?

Me: Spike, get your pen and quill ready, and take this down!

* * *

><p>Attention! There is a similar version on FFn that I uploaded. However, I forgot the password to the account it's on. Please forgive me if there is two.<p> 


	2. C1: The Crusaders Open The Newscast

_**Chapter 1 - The Crusaders Open The Newscast**_

**To be used for parameter MUSIC: **"Operation" from_ Ace Combat 04: shattered skies_

_CGI GFX. TIMER_

_VFX: Cutie Mark Crusaders Emblem with timer superimposed on pony outline. Timer counts down from 5, beeping as it goes on._

_CUT TO: INT. KCMC Studio_

_SCENE: Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are sitting behind an anchor desk, in full view of the camera. A Robinson projection of the world is situated behind them. 4 clocks are above them, telling the times for the different regions of Equestria._

_MUSIC starts to play._

Sweetie Belle: Good evening, Equestria. I'm Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo: And, I'm Scootaloo; this is the mid-day news for KCMC-TV Ponyville. Coming up...

_VFX: CMC emblem dissolves into the words: "RIGHT NOW"_

_SCENE: Live feed from Canterlot. Shaky image, possibly an earthquake. Several buildings fall to the ground. Ponies running in all directions._

Sweetie Belle (O.S.): A massive earthquake causes disaster in Canterlot. Stand by for this exclusive report.

_VFX: CMC emblem dissolves into the words: "ALSO"_

_SCENE: Sweet Apple Acres TV building, in process of being erected. Applejack is walking around, supervising. Machines dot the scene: excavators, bulldozers, etc._

Scootaloo (O.S.): Sweet Apple Acres is undergoing a new venture into broadcasting, Rainbow Dash has more in a live report.

_VFX: CMC emblem dissolves into the words: "AND"_

_SCENE: Ext. Sugarcube Corner. An Apple Computer truck is stationed at the curb, ponies walking to and from the Sugarcube Corner building and the truck._

Sweetie Belle (O.S.): And, Sugarcube Corner plans to modernize. Our tech team will see what changes are being made to their operations.

_FADE TO: INT. KCMC Studio. Bird's eye view of anchor desk, with several cameras in front of it. Ponies are operating 3 cameras, with 2 being left alone. Another pony with a copy of the teleprompter script, Cheerilee, waves to Scootaloo to signal the start of the inital report. As the announcer makes the introduction, one of the cameras moves slowly toward the anchor desk._

Announcer (O.S.): Live from the CMC Television Center in Ponyville, this is the KCMC Midday news, first edition. And now, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.


	3. C2: Our Top Story

_**Chapter 2 - Our Top Story...**_

_* Grand Galloping Gala_

_MUSIC fades out_

_FADE TO: Front of anchor desk._

Scootaloo: Coming up later in the bulletin, an all-out G3* riot caused by the Mane 6. But, first at mid-day, a magnitude 7.1 earthquake has struck Equestria's capitol city, Canterlot. Evacuation orders have been issued by the Princess, and ponies are fearing for the worst. Our third member of our anchor team, Apple Bloom, has more from the media room.

_VFX: Several pictures of many of Equestria's landmarks scroll across the screen as the CMC emblem dissolves into the words "TOP STORY."_

_CUT TO: INT. KCMC Media room. Several VCRs, DVD and BluRay disc players, an audiotape machine, and 3 computers line the area. Apple Bloom is at a work desk in the center of the room._

Apple Bloom: This is no run-of-the-mill mild-mannered quake. This is one powerful jolt. A rude wake up call, if you will. But, what's more, there's the aftermath.

_CUT TO: Video of Canterlot taken during the quake. Several buildings collapse under the extreme vibration. Ponies run in all directions, some get caught under the structures._

Apple Bloom (O.S.): It started at 9:00 this morning. A violent tremor struck Canterlot, causing extensive damage to many of its regions. Among them, the downtown district was the area hardest hit.

_CUT TO: Video clip of eyewitness account. Moondancer is on screen._

Moondancer: I thought it was a stampede at first, but then, all these buildings seemed to topple over and collapse.

_CUT TO: Another clip. The south end of the downtown area of Canterlot. A shopping center partially defaced with debris is seen, followed by a clip of several ponies setting up an evacuation center._

Apple Bloom (O.S.): It wasn't long after the fact that many ponies in Canterlot questioned the safety of the Pony Valley after such an event as this. One of the ponies has told KCMC, in an e-mail sent right before the broadcast, that "this is only the start of a chain reaction." He refused to have his name released.

_CUT TO: Varoius clips of Canterlot's many buildings, now damaged in the quake_

Apple Bloom (O.S.): Now, part of the downtown area, as well as some buildings on the side streets and back-alleys, have fallen to the ground. Death or casualty tolls have not been posted yet, but unconfirmed sources tell us that the tolls are in the hundreds. Although rumors are going around that nopony has died in the quake, there are some ponies who have their doubts.

_CUT TO: Another pony comes on screen: Golden Coins._

Golden Coins: This is not the last Canterlot has seen of mother nature. I assure you, there will be another one!

_CUT TO: Another pony comes on screen: Rarity._

Rarity: I don't think there are going to be any survivors within the downtown area. I don't mean to brag, but I think there'll be an investigation into this!

_CUT TO: Back in the media room_

Apple Bloom: The damage alone will cost well above the thousands in repairs, and, as a rough estimate, take a few months. Canterlot is expected to be back in order by mid-August. In addition, plans for a new early-warning system are in development. We will have that report later on. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, back to you.

_CUT TO: Back in the studio_

Sweetie Belle: That's only part of our broadcast, coming up next, Applejack is preparing for her entry into the broadcast field, and later on, Sugarcube corner is about to enter the future. This is KCMC-TV Ponyville.

_FADE OUT._

* * *

><p><em>This chapter has been edited and expanded from the original.<em>


End file.
